Smile
by SYNcerely
Summary: Being cheated on is never something to take lightly.  So what would you do if you were offered a chance for revenge by none other then Izaya Orihara himself...?    IzayaXReader  SongFic of Lily Allen
1. Chapter 1

_**SMILE**_

_**When you first left me**_

_**I was wanting more**_

_**But you were ***king that girl next door **_

_**What'cha do that for? **_

_**What'cha do that for?**_

_**• ○ • ○ • ○ • **_

It was cold that night, a lot colder then you thought it would be actually.

Tears streamed down your face you as stormed out the apartment you had just entered almost two minutes ago.

Your very new ex-boyfriends apartment.

It was suppose to be a surprise visit for your anniversary, since it's been exactly a year since you both have been dating.

He had told you to stay at your place, since you lived in Ikebukuro and him in Shinjuku,

He told you that he would pick you up for a romantic date, one that would be absolutely lovely.

But you had another plan in mind.

You wanted to do something special for him, to surprise him so that you could watch him smile widely and pull you into his arms excitedly.

Like he had done when you guys first started dating.

But for some odd reason, he had stopped giving you big bear hugs, or calling you in the morning to say good morning, texting you in the afternoon to see how your day is going, and calling at night to wish you a lovely good night.

It threw you off, but you didn't let it get to you, not one bit.

But now, now you wished that you didn't come up with such an idea, that you didn't come over when you did. Because you had just caught him in bed with a girl, but it wasn't just any girl.

It was the one that lived next door, the one that you would see walking around with only tang tops and short skirts on all the time. She would wave at any guy she saw, and give them a flirtatious wink.

Your boyfriend, Hideki, said that he wasn't into those types of girls, that you were the only one that he wanted.

And you actually believed him, how stupid you were.

Finding a nearby bench, you took a seat and let out a puff of hot air to keep your hands from freezing.

What were you suppose to do now?

"Ah, you look like a lost soul~"

The voice caught you off guard and made you jump, causing the guy in front of you to chuckle. He took a seat next to you and folded one of his legs neatly over the other, leaning back against the bench.

"So, caught your boyfriend cheating?"

"W-what? How did y-you-"

"The pathetic look on your face says it all."

A look of melancholy passed your face and you turned your attention from the fuzzy parka wearing guy besides you. Hopefully he would get the memo that you didn't want to be bothered by anyone.

Especially a rude stranger.

He must have caught on easily because he shrugged his shoulders and sat up straight, shuffling through his jacket pocket until he found what he was looking for.

"Here."

You starred at the card that he handed you with little interest, not really caring about it.

"What is it?"

A smirk made its way onto the strangers face before he got up and yawned.

"It's my business card. When you feel like getting revenge, give me call."

He sent you a lazy wave as he walked away, not bothering to look back to see if you would throw the card away or not. He knew that you were going to keep it.

Call it a hunch, but he felt like he would hear from you in a day or two.


	2. Chapter 2

_**When you first left me, **_

_**I didn't know what to say,**_

_**Never been on my own that way,**_

_**Just sat by myself all day.**_

_**• ○ • ○ • ○ • **_

_"Hey. This is Takano Miyazawa. Sorry I can't pick up the phone at the moment, _

_but if you leave a message then ill get back to you. Byee~"_

Again, someone had called your house phone in hopes of reaching you.

And again your friend left a message asking where you are and if you were okay or if you needed anything at all from them.

But you were too much in depression to answer.

You were single again.

The guy that claimed to want to spend his life with you was now off somewhere with the titled of your ex-boyfriend,

Probably doing things with that tramp he cheated on you for.

And know you didn't know what to do.

It's been so long since you've been single, and the only thing you could think of doing was cry your eyes out and fill up on ice cream and sweets to numb the emotional pain.

That card that the guy gave you sat on your coffee table, untouched since you dropped it there two days ago.

The thought of picking it up and dialing the number printed on the card crossed your mind multiple times a day, non-stop. It would help you with your depression, give you something to do, and maybe even a good laugh as well.

But you held yourself back.

It wasn't fair for you to get revenge on him just because he lost interest in you. Maybe it was something that you did that caused the sudden change of mind in the first place...Maybe it was because you smothered him in the love that you...

Even so, it was completely out of the question.

...

...

_**Ring Ring...Ring Ring...**_

...

"Hello~? Izaya Orihara speaking~"

"You've got yourself a deal, Orihara-san."

A wide smirk made it's way onto said persons' face before he leaned back in his favorite chair and laughed out loud.

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses~"

This guy, his voice was so mischievous that you were actually starting to regret calling him in the first place.

"Now. What do you suppose we do about that cheating ex-boyfriend of yours~?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**I was so lost back then,**_

_**But with a little help from my friends  
><strong>_

_**I found the light in the tunnel at the end...**_

_**_**• ○ • ○ • ○ • **_**_

"Ah, So your finally here~"

Izaya chirped when he noticed you walking into his lovely office the next day. An expressionless look on your face to make you try and appear stern so that you wouldn't be taken lightly it this was some type of stupid joke.

Namie followed close behind you, consider that she had been so kind as to open the door and escort you inside. She rolled her eyes at how 'enthusiastic' Izaya was and walked back over to her desk to go through files that she had taken out earlier.

A small grunt was the only thing that he received as a reply before you took a seat on the couch in the middle of his office.

He got up from his desk located by a big window and chuckled ot himself.

"I take it that your still in a foul mood because of that cheater, hm?"

The aura around you said it all.

"You have no idea."

With a few long strides he was by your side, kneeling on one of his knees in a 'prince charming' sort of way.

You raised an eyebrow at this, wonder what he was doing.

A hand was placed over his chest where every humans' heart is and he looked up at you with obvious feigned concern.

"Being brokenhearted, feeling so out of place and alone. What will you do when everything comes crashing down~?"

Glaring, you scooted away from his little performance and crossed your arms.

Was that some reference to your situation at the moment?

Whatever it was, it was starting to get on your nerves.

Was he always this playful, or was it because you were imposingly vulnerable after breaking up with that dirty pig that made all guys seem teasing and devious?

"What are you getting at, Orihara-san?"

He shrugged and stood tall, a smirk on his face as he sat in the spot that you had occupied. His arms rested on the back of the chair and his legs crossed neatly like when you first interacted with him.

"So what do you suppose we do?"

"I already told you that I don't know..."

The answer didn't seem to surprise him since the both of you have had a conversation similar to the one going on now when you first called him, asking for his assistance.

Instead, he chuckled and stood up promptly, motioning for you to follow quickly behind with a wag of his pointer finger.

"That doesn't help much~ You're very indecisive."

"Shut up, I know that..."

Namie, who was still working on the files and papers on piled on her desk, rolled her eyes once again and let out an irritated sigh. She knew just how bad Izaya could get when it came to revenge and pranks.

He was basically the king of chaos and a threat to anyone who came in contact with him.

Including you.

That is, if you bored him.

But you seemed to amuse him for the moment.

You took slow steps towards the informant broker and listened to him closely, wondering what he was up to.

"I've already started the first move~"

His laughter rung through your mind as your eyes widen at the scene below you.

Your ex had just been mugged by four thugs.

"The fun as just begun~"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Now your calling me up on the phone**_

_**So you can have a little whine and a moan**_

_**and it's only because your feeling alone...**_

• ○ • ○ • ○ •

"Don't you think that what you did was a bit...I dunno, harsh?"

You had questioned quietly as you watched Hideki limp away from the crime scene he had just been in.

His new clothes that he bought no more than four days ago was now tattered, dirtied, and ripped in different places that made it look nobody would be able to fix it with just simple needles and threads.

If you weren't so bent on looking nonchalant in front of Izaya and Namie then you would have busted out laughing then and there, with no regret what so ever. The look on his face was price, it made you feel slightly empowered, though it was all the informants plan.

_'That's what that jackass gets'_

The thought caused you to smirk very slightly, though you tried your hardest to keep it at bay so that Izaya wouldn't believe that you were actually enjoying his 'little' ideas on getting revenge.

It was funny in a way, but at the same time you weren't one to inflict pain on others just because you wanted revenge.

That was below you, and your standards and morals were so much better then that.

But in a way, catching that rat cheating on you with some slutty girl from next door was the last straw, your morals and standards were slowly starting to crumble now.

And you would do anything to find some way to make him feel pain like he had done for you.

The only look that passed Izaya was one of pure amusement as he spun in his favorite chair that he had sat in not to long ago, a large grin etched onto that amused look along with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that somewhat caught you off guard.

This guy, he was something else, defiantly somebody that you have never before came in contact with before. It made curious, but at the same time cautious of anything that he might do for his own entertainment.

Since obviously screwing up people's lives was one of his pass times considering he already thought of somethings to do to get revenge on Hideki.

You would have to remember to keep a close eye on him, and not fall or agree to anything that he might say without first double checking it in your mind.

"Feeling sympathetic for the enemy, are we?"

"You know that's not what I mean."

If looks could kill, he would have spontaneously combusted then and there.

He knew that you were glaring daggers at him for his comment, but he just shrugged and laughed it off as he balanced a pen on his pointer finger.

"This is what you want, isn't it? The chance to finally cause some pain instead of being the good girl that you always are and letting things slide while you hurt on the inside?"

When he saw you turn away with a flash of realization in the depths of your eyes, he knew that he had hit a sore spot.

One that would make you not question his authority in this plot.

"Your-"

_[Danmatsuma wo]_

_[Kiku no ga sukisa]_

_[Omae no tamashii]_

_[Kirikizamuyo]_

Snatching your phone from your pocket hastily, a shocked expression planted onto your face briefly before it was consumed by hatred. Obviously the sudden switch in emotions had caught the attention of Orihara Izaya as quick as a flash.

"It's...It's Hideki..."

You sneered through your gritted teeth before throwing the small device onto the couch, ignoring it completely.

That bastard!

What right did he have in calling you?

You guys were through, a mere memory that would slowly disintegrate now. There was absolutely no reason why he should be dialing your number.

If anything, he should have deleted it from his contacts by now!

"Your not going to answer it?"

The way he said it made it obvious that he was teasing you.

"Hell no."

He sighed and walked over to pick it up just as it announced that a voice mail was left. You still stood there with your arms crossed stiffly across your chest and eyes directed somewhere else.

Curiosity got the best of the Informant broker and he pressed 'listen' before you could even utter a protest.

_"H-hey, Takano-chan..It's me...Look, you will not believe what just happened to me!"_

He continued on about what had happened to him a couple of minutes ago, and that he really needed someone to talk to. Of course he would quickly come to you when something bad happened.

It was just like him.

_"How about we meet up? Ya know, Like old times? You shouldn't still be mad at what happened, your not like that."_

He laughed to himself. Oh how you hated that dumb laugh of his now. How could you even consider it to be cute when you were dating that idiot?

"_Give me a call back when you get this, okay? See ya around."_

The distasteful look never left your face as you and Izaya listened closely to the voice mail. Izaya's grin was still very much there on his face when the voice mail ended.

"This is _perfect_~! This is exactly how the game will continue~!"

He laughed hysterically as he slammed his fist against his desk.

Had this guy just gotten out of the insane asylum or something? You grabbed your phone from his other hand before he decided to slam that against his desk as well and backed up.

Seriously doubting his sanity.

He stopped laughing abruptly and turned his attention towards you, a gleam in his eyes that made you feeling uneasy.

"And your the main character~"

Spreading his arms out in your direction to emphasize his excitement, his eyes widen very slightly, a mischievous aura radiating off him.

"Here's the next step, Dear Taka-chan."


	5. Chapter 5

_I'll have to thank everyone who has read, Story alert, favorite, and/or feedback my story so far. It defiantly encourages me to want to continue this to the very end~!_

_Very sorry for any grammar mistakes though~ I'll try harder to pay attention to what I type more often. _

**_Grazie ~ _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>At first, When I see you cry,<strong>_

_**It makes me smile.**_

_**Yea it makes me smile.**_

• ○ • ○ • ○ •

"So are you sure that you know what you're doing?"

You asked quietly through your phone, nervously dusting off your top to look more presentable. It wasn't that you cared about how you looked in front of that cheating idiot, it was just a reflex when ever you did something that your conscience really didn't agree with. It was like how your friends' nose always twitched whenever she was lying about something, but yours was much more obvious.

"Positive! Just get him to order something chocolate, anything at all and we'll be all set to go~"

Izaya's grin never faltered once as he hummed to himself, polishing one of his many knives in his collection from the top of a building, his binoculars resting beside him. He considered himself the monitor of your little 'get together' to make sure that everything went as plan. One slip up from you will ruin the whole fun for him, and he defiantly didn't want that to happen.

With a small, unsure nod you straightened your posture and walked with a small bounce in your step into the small cafe that was once a special place to you. Feigning your excitement as best as one could when they were going to meet up with the one person that they hated to no end.

The cafe was small and cute, one that wasn't as popular as most, but still got enough costumers to keep the business going and let them stir clear from being shut down. This place, it use to be your favorite to sit and hang out in, and now it was just one of the places that held bad memories. The thought made your nose scrunch, but you quickly changed it and plastered a small smile on your face when you noticed Hideki waving at you enthusiastic.

With a smile on his face like he never did anything wrong.

Swallowing your distaste and hate for even agreeing to this scheme, you walked over to your unexpected victim and watched as he quickly stood up and opened his arm for a hug, a grin on his face as he eyed you up and down.

"Wow, you actually came. I was kind of thinking that you wouldn't."

_'I wasn't going to.' _You mentally argued.

You shrugged lightly and keep that fake smile on your face as you walked closer to him and wrapped your arms around his torso, giving it a light squeeze like you would do with any friend. His arms made their way around your shoulders, and you had to force yourself from cringing in distaste as he returned the hug.

**_Like he never did anything wrong._**

Finally, after a minute or two of hugging each other you began to get irritated. He acted like he didn't even cheat on you at all, like you guys had agreed to be mutual friends and broke up on good terms.

It made your stomach turn and you had to force down the urge to snap at him, to pull away and introduce your fist to his face.

"Let's order something, okay?"

He insisted as he finally pulled away and motioned for you to have a seat in front of him, which you did very slowly while still trying to calm your nervous enough to place a small smile back onto your face.

Any signs of you breaking character, as Izaya called it, would cause Hideki to question things, and most of the time he would do it none stop until he was satisfied with the answer.

_Annoying prick..._

"Hey!"

You blinked when you noticed him leaning over the table to snap his fingers a couple times in front of your face.

"You're zoning out a lot today..."

_Damn it._

If you didn't think of something fast then he would began his twenty questions, and then things would just go down hill from there because you always got annoyed when he started them. Even when you guys were just friends and hung out without any romantic feelings floating around.

Quickly, you changed your facial expression, putting on a small pout.

"Well...I'm just happy to see you."

In less then a second a cocky smirk made it's way onto Hideki's face, showing that you had said the correct words to get him to not think to much about it.

_**'Nice save, Takano.'**_

A mental pat on the back was received.

"Well, I was asking you what you wanted."

That cocky smirk never left his face.

You thought for a second, trying to remember everything Izaya said so that you wouldn't screw up. It seemed like he didn't like it when things didn't go his way, even though he kept a smirking 'mask' on most of the time, his eyes always gave off so much more. For once you actually thanked your guidance for insisting psychology in high school.

"Let's have hot chocolate. You know, since it's starting to get cold outside."

It seemed to be a good enough answer for him because he nodded slightly and waved one of the waitresses over to order the drinks. Well, not without eying the girl from her head to her toes and sending a flirtatious smile in her direction when she finally did come over.

This guy had no shame.

With the giggling waitress now gone to place the order of hot chocolate, he leaned back in his chair slightly and traced your figure with his eyes silently. And as much as you wanted to leap over the table and sock his face in for even thinking of checking you out in the first place, instead you blushed to yourself and cleared your throat nervously before starting a small conversation with him.

Still very well in character. Might I add.

"So, what happened? You sounded tired when you called."

A look of realization passed his face when he finally stopped tracing your figure with his eyes and looked up at you with a small shocked expression.

**Tch.**

"Right! You'll never believe what happened last night!"

_'Oh, I think I would'_

But you leaned forward despite your thoughts, looking at him with curiosity. And with that, a long, boring conversation was started between the two of you. Though he surely did all the talking and you just nodded your head very casually every now and then, only replying with small,

_"Oh?"_

_"Really?"_

_"Mm hmm."_

_"Seriously!"_

He didn't seem to take note of how sarcastically dry you were replying to him, and instead only paused slightly when the bubbly cute waitress came back with the order of hot chocolate, giggling when he sent her a wink and a _'Thanks, babe.' _Then it was back to his story. Why did he need to tell his whole day from when he woke up, when all you really wanted to hear was how scared and panicked he was when the thugs cornered him.

"And they...they just stripped me clean of everything in my pocket... Now my new cloths are ruined, my shoes scuffed up, and my rent is going to be past due soon..."

You could see it as he tried to hold back. His eyes were starting to redden very slightly, signalling that he was torn about the whole situation. Grown men shouldn't cry, is what he would always say. But when there was a problem that he couldn't solve, he let his emotions get the best of him.

_'Such a baby on the inside, and a cocky annoying bastard on the outside.' _

The thought cause you to smirk behind your cup of hot chocolate.

"I'll...I'll be right back."

He mumbled under his breath before he quickly stood up and walked in the bathroom. As soon as the door to the male rest room shut your phone vibrated in your pocket softly. Without much thought about it you set your cup down and pulled your phone to your ear, letting a small grunt as a _'Hello?'_

"Your good at this~ A natural!"

Izaya laughed from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah well, I try."

Sarcasm, what a beautiful thing it is.

Izaya didn't mind it at all and instead chuckled a bit before calming down so that he could get out what he wanted to say.

"He didn't suspect anything?"

"Nope."

"Good. Now _young warrior._ Use what I have given to you wisely~"

You couldn't help it, you had to laugh quietly at the voice he used to instruct your next move. With a small roll of your eyes you reached into your purse and pulled out what he was talking about. The thing that he have provided you with just before you left out the door to meet up with Hideki. The small thing that he had placed in your hand with the biggest smirk on.

Chocolate Laxative.

Oh _hell_ yes!

This is what you called revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for such a long wait. As soon as the new year rolled around, my computer broke._

_How is one suppose to update with no computer access what-so-ever? This year is defiantly not going to be the best, how sad~_

_Sankyuu for waiting and sticking with me though, I appreciate it greatly~_

_**Kiitos~**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>At worst, <em>****_I feel bad for a while,_**

**_but then I just smile_**

**_I go ahead and smile._**

• ○ • ○ • ○ •

After slipping the chocolate lax into Hidekis' drink (though you had to pretend that you were drinking some of his so that people wouldn't suspect anything) you sat quietly in your spot, looking like an angel.

The character you were suppose to be playing at the moment.

You were actually pretty impressed by how good you were keeping up this facade.

You weren't a very good actor but he didn't even notice that your could care less about how bad his life was spiraling down!

Truely impressive~

Then again..he was an idiot.

Your phone buzzed quietly in your pocket and with nimble fingers you slide it out and check the text that you had just recieved.

Of course it would be from your partner in crime, Izaya Orihara.

{Did you do it?}

{Duh.}

{Haha! That's the spirit!}

You wondered if this was a hobby for him, if you did this every day.

You seriously woudn't doubt it.

It took approximately seven minutes for Hideki to return from the bathroom and resume his original position in the chair across from you. Most would wonder why he took that long, but you had noticed that his eyes were a bit red as he fixed his shirt as much as he could in his sitting position.

'Probably from balling his eyes out, whimp.'

You thought with a mental roll of your eyes.

Why had you put up with this guy for as long as you had? It made no sense when you thought about it clearly.

"So, um, where were we?"

He rubbed his eyes to stop any more signs that showed his weakened form and looked at you with as much confidence as he could muster, thought it wasn't much in your opinion because his bottom lip quivers for a second before he bit it..

"Your job, you still have that right?"

The mild interest in your voice was too obvious, but he didn't seem to notice how you didn't even seem to care about it.

Instead, he was focused on his shirt.

"Yeah...but..."

You paused running your index finger around the rim of the glass and blinked slightly. For a second, the image right there bold in front of you with him desperately trying to compose himself before anyone really noticed pulled something in your chest.

A small heart string that still had his name barely attached to it.

Was it really right to be doing this?

Ruining someones life and image for your own desires and entertainment, seeing him in a deperate state so that he would cry you a river big enough for you to admire your hard work.

All of it seemed a bit selfish.

"Miku...She keeps...uh."

He looked away slightly, embarrassed by something.

But, it was fair in your mind.

Why should you be the only the one who feels the impact of the break up when it was all his fault in the first place?

He should have never cheated on you in the first place!

And seriously, how long was it that he has been seeing that girl?

You wanted satisfaction of knowing that he was going through the same pain of breaking up with someone like you were, and it annoyed you that he looked so unfazed when you laid eyes on him as soon as you walked into the small cafe.

"She keeps milking me dry!"

You shouldn't call your ex after a day or two wanted to meet up with them to talk about your problems then flirt with with the waitress!

Who the hell did this guy think he was!

Your grip on your cup tightened slightly, trying to focus on something else so that you wouldn't be angry.

"Does she?"

"Yeah. Everytime I get a paycheck, she wants me to take her somewhere. I don't know how much I can take from her..."

Izaya's offer.

That was why you sat at the table across from him right at this moment. Otherwise, you would have never dreamed of doing something as cruel as this plot.

He was the master mind, and you were just he lackey following his every order, wanted to feel satisfied with what you were doing.

You tore your gaze from him to the steaming cup of cocoa in your hand, feeling a weight of shame on your shoulders suddenly.

You felt as though there was a lump in your throat, stopping you from swallowing down the cocoa properly.

"Im sorry..You must be going through a lot of stress."

Hideki nodded solemnly, his eyes downcasted as he thought. HIs shoulders slumped very slighlty and he scratched his head as a small silence took over the air around the two of you.

'I shouldn't be doing this.'

It wasn't right. Your conscience was telling you that this was all wrong, that this wasn't how you were suppose to solve your problms.

Your fingers moved over to your pocket, slowly slinking in to grab it without being noticed by him or anyone around that mihgt be watching.

'I'll just text Izaya telling him that I don't want to do this anymore.'

He shrugged as he looked up, the almost sad look in his eyes gone as he grinned at you.

"Naw, it's fine."

A small smile made it's way onto your face as when you noticed that he was starting to cheer up, you didn't want to see him so down hearted.

It made you feel like a real jerk.

"She kind of makes up for it with the sex."

And just like that, the smile on your face crumbled up and was thrown to the floor like a piece of notebook paper. Your phone was shoved into your pocket and now, on your lips were forced up into a sneering smile.

That he didn't take note of.

"Is that so..."

Letting out a forced laugh, you lifted up your cup and chuckled.

"Well then, I hope that you love _**everything**_ that comes to you~"

Of course, he thought that you meant that in the kindest way possible, because _that was just how you were_.

Yup, no sarcasm at all leaking from there.

...

The things that you were going to do to him.

..The pain he was going to feel...

**_OH!_**

You couldn't wait to see what Izaya had in mind!

He continued to grin as he lifted his cup up in your direction.

Then gulped it down swiftly.

"Hey...This is pretty chocolatey."


End file.
